The Jackdaw (Assassin's Creed)
Summary The Jackdaw was a brig captained by the pirate-turned-Assassin Edward Kenway, which he obtained with the help of Adéwalé, during his time in the West Indies. She was also a flagship of the infamous Kenway fleet. Before Kenway's captaincy, the ship was known as El Dorado, and formed a part of the Spanish Treasure Fleet. Upon securing her, Kenway renamed the vessel Jackdaw, after the bird of the same name. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A with swivel cannons and singular cannon shots, High 8-C with normal round-shot volleys, higher with heated shot volleys, with mortars. At least High 8-C by herself Name: El Dorado (formerly), The Jackdaw Origin: Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag Classification: Brig Captain: Edward James Kenway Prerequisites: A crew of at least 20 people to maintain and use the ship to its peak potential. Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ with swivel cannons (The Jackdaw's swivel cannons are several magnitudes superior than those mounted on most other ships, including men-of-war, and the weakest swivel cannons could easily cause Edward significant damage while the latter wore the Mayan Armor, and had no problems destroying gigantic wooden barrels, going so far as to vaporize them in a single shot. Could also tear off huge chunks of armor on particularly big ships) and singular cannon shots (Can easily destroy huge portions of wooden and stone structures or even topple them altogether, and should be capable of generating this much energy, and wouldn't be much weaker than the rest of the ships in the series like the Morrigan and the Aquila), Large Building level with normal round-shot volleys (A volley of normal round shots or a single heated shot can easily leave entire militarized forts in ruins and generate this much energy), higher with heated shot (While not as destructive as its mortars, heated shots could still cause severe damage to most ships twice her weight class), mortars (Can easily destroy gigantic men-of-war reinforced with iron plating within a span of a few seconds. Also capable of bringing entire cities to ruins overtime, and comparable warships could yield the same result). At least Large Building level by herself (Can severely damage those capable of harming her and withstanding her full-powered volleys, including those twice her weight class) Speed: Superhuman (Seeing as how most ships during the Golden Age of Piracy could hit 25 knots or 12.86 m/s, the Jackdaw was considerably fast even with her thick iron-hull plating and immense cargo load. At her peak, she could outpace various marine animals), higher when charging. Supersonic firing speed with most normal cannons (Smoothbore cannons could easily hit 381-518 m/s), higher firing speed with heated shot (Heated shot easily reached speeds higher than normal cannonballs to achieve more destructive power), mortar-fire (Mortar fire was considerably swifter than normal cannonfire, capable of hitting 580 meters within less than a second while holding back on their full power) and even higher with swivel guns (Swivel guns were meant for incredible precision at far higher ranges than most mortars, being able to easily hit 700 meters within less than a second without the loss of precision) Lifting Strength: At least Class K via sheer size (Most brigs and brigantines were this heavy on their lonesome, but the Jackdaw had much thicker armor than most conventional men-of-war). Class M via stopping power (Can stop gigantic men-of-war dead in their tracks and even push them back a little bit, and men-of-war on average could weigh in excess of 2,000 tons) Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class (Even on her own, she could cause significant damage to unsuspecting men-of-war, including those with reinforced iron-plating twice her class) Durability: At least Large Building level (Could easily take brutal onslaughts from an entire armada of men-of-war and still come out on top. Regularly withstands her own charges with no issue. Went against and defeated multiple legendary men-of-war that had much superior armor and armanents than her. Even the most destructive hurricanes could do almost no damage to her, and like most other ships of her class, she could easily brush off cloud-to-ground lightning with little more than a few scratches) Range: Several hundreds of meters with most weapons when fighting within close ranges. Several kilometers at their peak (While not achievable in-game due to Edward's rules of not being allowed to harm innocents, several in-game cutscenes from several games show mortars, cannons and even swivel guns hitting ranges far higher than several kilometers at any given time) Standard Equipment: 46 broadside cannons (23 per side), 4 chaser cannons on the front, two swivel guns, a total of 160 barrels on the rear section for staving off ships stalking her, 25 volleys of heated shot, and 20 mortar rounds, and an iron-plated naval ram for striking warships head-on Weaknesses: Not suited for narrow-river traveling because of her size, a weakness the Morrigan did not possess. Gallery Jackdaw_statistics.jpg|Statistics for the Jackdaw Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Assassins Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Sea Vessels Category:Inanimate Objects Category:Ubisoft Category:Vehicles Category:Gun Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Ships